Eyes That Know Me
by Beth Pryor
Summary: As order is slowly restored in the Clandestine Services, life attempts to get back to normal. But really, with a bunch of spies, normal is a relative notion. Will feature the Glencoe Andersons and likely at least a little of the Campbells. Season 4 in timing and spoilers, but will not follow canon from 4x10 forward. A follow-up to "The Sword of Time."
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Eyes That Know Me**

**Author:** Beth Pryor

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** This is the third installment of the "Anderson Trilogy," which is written in the universe created in "Duck and Cover" and continued in "The Sword of Time." As order is slowly restored in the Clandestine Services, life attempts to get back to normal. But really, with a bunch of spies, normal is a relative notion. Will feature the Glencoe Andersons and likely at least a little of the Campbells. Season 4 in timing and spoilers, but will not follow canon from 4x10 forward.

**Disclaimer:** Covert Affairs and its characters belong to the USA Network.

**A/N: **I've struggled a bit with the universe in which I'm writing this. I originally tried to make it fit in with Season 4 canon, but I soon realized that Annie couldn't be "dead" or away from Auggie's life for months without his family becoming involved. I don't see how they could have maintained their covert lives in the universe I've created and want to continue working in. Therefore, this story will veer quite a bit from canon. I'm going to try to resolve the current situation, and I will fight plot holes as much as I can, but it may lack detail as a result. I hope that I'll find some readers, given those caveats. I do hope you read and will take the next step to review, even if you hate it!

I do have some S4 canon one-shots planned, but if you really need to read S4 canon with all the angst that implies, check out the wonderful works already out there like _Everybody's Reaction _by Epona3, _Reuniting_ by storyteller629 and _Six Months Dark_ by DiggyDelena. I'm not even going to attempt to re-hash what these writers have already given us with such feeling and skill.

* * *

**Eyes That Know Me**

Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
The moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black

Well, you have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won

Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice, you have a choice  
You've made it known

"Falling Slowly" by Glen Hansard and Markéta Irglová

Chapter 1

The first imperative step in the entire operation was that she get Teo to the base in Germany while he was still alive. The second part of the plan was that he needed to die. Apparently that had been planned to lull Henry into a careless complacency. Or what passed as careless and complacent for him. Not even Annie knew what had transpired after they rolled Teo into that OR. But he'd given her the information she'd needed. And so had Henry, at the airport in Copenhagen. The hope was that without Teo in the mix, he'd give up even more. The third point was for her to get the intel back to Auggie and Joan without ruffling any more feathers. Or getting arrested. Arthur had a transport waiting for her. So as soon as she'd used the bathroom and grabbed a bottle of water, she found herself strapped into the back of a C-130 on her way back home.

In the days and weeks that followed, the data they had collected and the further information Teo was able to provide regarding Henry's treasonous activities shook the core of the Intelligence community. But still, those fighting for the truth, Annie, Auggie, Joan, Arthur, Teo (who was actually very much alive and recuperating under guard and a pseudonym at the Bethesda Naval Hospital), and their unlikely ally Calder Michaels, spent the next eight weeks at war against the corruption and fear that Henry Wilcox left in his wake.

With the help of Eyal, who had not, in fact, retired from Mossad and continued to work as diligently as ever on the ground in Europe, all the puzzle pieces finally fell into place. Heads rolled all over the capital city. Vincent Rossabi won the honor of arresting Henry for what they all prayed would be the last time. He chose to do it at the Old Ebbitt Grill during Sunday brunch as an added "fuck you." The score read law enforcement – 1, corrupt government officials – 0. For that day, at least.

On that same afternoon, charges against Arthur and Teo were officially dropped. Joan and Bianca Manning headed out as soon as they received word to retrieve Arthur from the correctional facility in Petersburg where he'd been held without bail for nearly two months following his arrest as soon as he and Teo arrived back in DC. Annie and Auggie met Teo at the hospital. He was also now free to go.

Teo hobbled toward Auggie, relying heavily on his forearm crutches with an almost imperceptible amount of weight transferred to his right leg as he approached. Many months would pass before he'd be completely healed and even then, likely not perfectly.

They hugged and Teo held Auggie close. "My friend, I cost you the woman you loved years ago and nearly again, but still, you fight for me and my freedom. How can I ever thank you?"

Auggie shook his head as Teo released him slightly and he reached for Annie, wrapping a protective arm around her waist. "Just leave Annie out of whatever you decide to do from now on and we'll call it even, okay?"

"That sounds like a very good idea." Teo reached for his bag and Auggie the other man's steps falter briefly under the added weight. Auggie reached for the bag and slung it over his own shoulder. Teo dipped his head slightly as he continued. "But I'm thinking I'll be about as helpful in the field these days as you." He looked up, catching Annie's widened eyes. "Maybe less so," he quickly amended.

Annie jumped in at that point. "Let's just get you home before you try to plan out the rest of your life. We'll probably beat Joan and Arthur, so I told Joan we'd take care of picking up lunch." They arrived at the car, and Teo fell into the back seat with a painful sigh. Auggie shut the door behind him and slid into the front passenger seat beside Annie.

He'd stuck close to her, especially during the past few weeks of interrogations, depositions, accusations and anxious waiting for the unknown. He could hear the swish of the clothes that hung from her body as she walked past him. He felt the angles poking out through what had once been deliciously inviting curves. While couldn't see the slight dullness of her eyes, nor the dark circles that had parked permanently below them, he'd smelled the absence of her perfume.

Teo's voice broke into his thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I asked you to tell me a little about Joan."

"We could be here all day," revealed Auggie. "She's who Arthur should have always been with after your mother died. She's intelligent, quick, fair, an inspiring leader and a forgiving disciplinarian. She was a master field operative who has maintained her integrity, which places her above the reproach of anyone in this car, at least." He turned toward Annie. "I'm sorry, Love."

"No, you're right. We've all done things that Joan managed to not ever have to do, and she was at least as successful as any of us in the field. And seeing as she's about to be back running Clandestine Services, probably more so." Annie pulled up to the curb outside the café. "I'm going to run in and grab the lunch order."

"Do you need help?" Auggie called out after her.

"No. I got it." She jogged up the walk and entered the shop.

Teo reached forward from where he was sitting and placed his hand on Auggie's shoulder. "She's stunning, Auggie. In every way. How do you always end up with these amazing women?"

Auggie shrugged. "I use my powers for good instead of evil."

Teo chuckled briefly. "I'm not against that. Although I don't know what use I'll be to the Agency now."

Auggie wasn't up to solving Teo's problems just yet. "Annie's right. You don't have to figure out all of that today. Just be glad you're going home. And that Arthur is, too."

"I don't know how I'll adjust to living in the light," Teo confessed.

Auggie's laugh had a bitter undertone. He still wasn't completely ready to cozy up to this man from his past and bury the hatchet. "Forgive me if I don't commiserate with you on that one." Although, for the sake of Arthur and Annie and Joan he knew he would try all of the above.

"I'm sorry, Auggie." Teo shook his head. "I still forget sometimes."

Auggie sometimes forgot the closeness of the relationship he had Teo had shared, as well. "It's okay. It took me a while to get used to it, too."

"Thank you for what you did for me. And for my father."

"I also did it for Annie and for Joan and for me," Auggie clarified.

"But none of you would have been mixed up in this without us."

Auggie could hear the contrition in Teo's voice. "True. So you should be especially glad that we've ended up on the winning side on this one."

Teo didn't say anything, but just gripped Auggie's shoulder a bit tighter before patting it lightly, and then he sat back in his seat.

Annie found them sitting in silence upon her return moments later. "Joan just texted. They're about 45 minutes away," she prattled as she directed them down the street and pulled into the driveway. "We'll get Teo settled in, and I'll get lunch on the table."

Auggie nodded and allowed her to guide him to the front door. She opened it with the key Joan had given to them weeks ago just in case. She'd be happy to return it today. She sent Teo to the first floor bedroom while verbally directing Auggie to the kitchen with a container of sandwiches in his hand. She grabbed the final bags and boxes from the car and arranged the luncheon on the dining room table. When she finished, she found Teo asleep in the bedroom and Auggie dozing on the couch. She sat down beside him and cozied up in the crook of his arm. He sighed contentedly and played with a strand of her hair until they both fell asleep. This is where the others found the three of them when they arrived about half an hour later.

"Annie," Joan touched her arm lightly. She felt Auggie stir beneath her. She opened her eyes and blinked twice before she sat up.

"Arthur," she exclaimed as she stood. "It's so good to see you. Teo's sleeping in his room. He said to wake him."

After hugs, handshakes, and a toast to the freedom of the Campbell men, Auggie and Annie begged off and headed back to Auggie's place, suddenly realizing how totally physically and mentally spent they both were. The Campbells needed time, as well.

In the car, Auggie grabbed Annie's hand. "Let's sleep for a week."

"I can do that," she sighed in return.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to Rachel Wilder for taking a look at this one! Please let me know what you think...

* * *

Chapter 2

While neither one of them expected a week of uninterrupted sleep, they did think they'd get more than 45 minutes. When the knocking on the door woke them, Auggie moved beneath Annie. She kissed him on the cheek and whispered. "You stay. I'll send whoever it is away."

"Okay," he murmured, not bothering to open his eyes.

Annie tugged on a t-shirt and shorts she'd left on the corner of the bed. The knocking continued, and she quickened her steps toward the door. Glancing back, she was glad to see that Auggie still hadn't really stirred despite the noise. A moment later, she unchained the door and pulled it open. The tall blonde man in front of her stood ramrod straight. He was clearly military despite his wrinkled overcoat and the fact that his "high and tight" no longer was. For a moment, her breath caught, thinking somehow this linked back to Henry or Teo or any of the things that had consumed the past year of their lives. But then, realization washed over her. He wasn't here for her. He was here for Auggie.

"Max?" she asked, cautiously.

"Annie?" he answered, hoping. Then seeing her confusion, "Rhett keeps me up to date on things." He sighed, and she realized that he looked as tired and exasperated as she and Auggie had to. "Is he here?"

She nodded and motioned toward him. "Come in. I'll get him."

Max followed her through the door and took a seat in an armchair as Annie retrieved Auggie.

She climbed the stairs apprehensively and found Auggie sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Who's down there?" he asked as he reached for his own shirt.

She leaned forward and handed it to him. "It's Max."

"My brother Max?"

"Yeah. He looks so much like Troy, but bigger."

"That sounds about right." He scrubbed a hand across his face. "What's he doing here?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm guessing it's probably something important."

"I'm thinking you're right." Auggie stood. "I guess I have to go find out."

Annie followed him down the steps as he headed toward the brother he hadn't spoken to since being wounded in Iraq. She wasn't even sure the last time the two of them had been in the same room. Auggie entered the living room, placing his hand along the back of the couch. Max was standing, watching his brother maneuver effortlessly in his apartment.

"Max?" Auggie had a general idea of where he was, but Annie hadn't given him specific directions.

"Yeah, I'm here. Uh, to your right."

Auggie moved carefully toward Max, hand extended. Max grabbed it and shook. They followed with a quick, but somewhat awkward hug. Auggie stepped back to the couch and took a seat as he heard Max settling back into the chair. Annie appeared to Auggie's left.

"Can I get you anything to drink, Max?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks." Annie nodded and turned to leave. "Um, actually, I need to talk to both of you. If that's okay with you, Auggie?"

"Yeah, no, that's fine," agreed Auggie.

Annie retreated back and sat beside Auggie on the couch. He placed his hand casually on her bare leg.

"I know you must think I have a lot of nerve to come here, but I didn't know where else to go." He sighed as rubbed his hand over his face and into his grown-out crew cut.

Annie squeezed Auggie's hand, one of the little signals they'd worked out to clue Auggie in on visual cues.

"What's going on Max? Are you okay?" Auggie could only imagine what had brought his estranged brother to his door.

"I'm fine, but I need your help. Or your guidance, I'm not sure which." Max explained.

"What can we do?" Annie asked.

"It's my friend Sam. He's a freelance journalist. I met him about 11 years ago when he was embedded with my unit in Iraq. He's spent most of the past 10 years in the region. Most recently, he's been reporting on the drug trade in Afghanistan. Contact is spotty, but we have communication protocols. He's missed our last three check-ins."

"Is he still in Afghanistan?" inquired Auggie.

"I don't know. He started in Helmand province to follow the route through Pakistan to Iran. So I'm not sure if it's one of those sometimes when you're in Afghanistan you're really in Pakistan situations or something else. Something worse."

"When was the last time you heard from him?" Annie tried to pin down the amount of time Sam had been out of contact.

"It's been three weeks."

Auggie jumped back in. "Where was the last place you know he was?

"Western Pakistan, heading northwest."

"Would he be able to enter Iran? What passport is he carrying?" Auggie hoped to God the answer wasn't American.

"He's was born in Lebanon but also has a US Passport. He travels for work mainly on the Lebanese one."

"And is he listed as a reporter?" Annie asked as they attempted to ascertain if Sam could have possibly navigated his way through Pakistan and Iran.

"I think so." Max tapped his fingers on his thigh. "I read that they seize about 87% of the product at the Iranian border. I'm pretty sure he was in over his head, but you can't tell him anything."

Auggie brought the conversation back to what he needed to know. "So what makes you think that I can help you? Or Annie, for that matter?"

Max swallowed hard. He didn't want to upset his brother, but this is what had caused the divide between the two of them in the first place. "Come on, Auggie. Do you want me to say it out loud or will you? You have to be CIA. I've know that for years. And Annie no more works at the Smithsonian than I do, no matter how well she fooled Rhett."

Auggie knew he had to answer his brother, and a denial here would not get them anywhere. "I'm not going to insult your intelligence, Max, but even in that case, I'm not sure what we can do."

"Talk to someone who keeps an eye on the Iranian border? I don't know, Auggie. Help me find him."

Auggie nodded. "I'll see what I can find out, but in the meantime, keep trying your normal communication channels. He might have just been delayed or unable to meet your deadlines."

"I really don't think so, but okay. I'll do what you say."

Annie rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb. She was right; there had to be more. Auggie sighed. "So what's the story here, Max? Like I said, I'll do what I can, but what's going on? Who is this guy?"

Max stood and Auggie could hear him walk behind the chair where he'd been sitting to pace the floor behind it. "I knew you were going to ask that, and I told myself that coming here meant that you'd need to know."

"Know what, Max?" Annie asked softly.

"You guys must be close," Auggie offered. He'd developed indescribable relationships with the men he'd served beside.

Max nodded, stopping to lean down on the back of the chair. "I shouldn't have come here. I'm sorry Auggie."

Auggie stood and found his way to Max, who was starting toward the door. "Max. Come on. Sit down." He turned back toward Annie. "Maybe a cup of coffee would be nice. Annie?"

"Sure," she nodded. She headed to the kitchen and Max allowed Auggie to bring him back into the living area. They sat in silence until Annie showed up with cups of coffee for all three of them and then made a return trip to the kitchen for milk and sugar. When she sat, the attention turned again to Max.

"Who is he, Max?" Auggie pressed.

"He's Sam Saleh. He's worked for CNN and MSNBC but like I said, is a freelancer now."

"Right, but who is he to you?"

Max dropped his head into his large, slightly trembling hands. When he looked up a few moments later, tears welled in his eyes. His words escaped in a hoarse whisper. "He's my fiancé."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing as always. A special thanks to Rachel Wilder for her suggestions. I did also make an edit to chapter two regarding the amount of time Max and Sam have known one another - seven years isn't enough given the timeframe I'd originally planned, so that's fixed. I hope you will give me your thoughts on this one as well.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Max," Auggie started. "I didn't mean…I didn't know…"

"I thought you did," admitted Max.

"No. No idea until just now." Auggie paused. "How long…"

"Have we been together or have I known?" Max had expected both questions.

"Either. Both."

"About 10 years and a lot longer than that." He left it at that.

"Before you joined the military?" Auggie was starting to put things together.

"Yeah. I thought I could just pretend this wasn't who I really am, but a few weeks into deployment in 2002, I met him. He was embedded with the Marine unit we were backing up." Max shook his head, a wan smile briefly crossing his face. "I'd never experienced anything like that feeling. I wanted him to like me, to want to talk to me, to touch me. I thought that anyone who saw us together or even just talked to me when he was around would be able to see right through me. Especially you. And I couldn't chance that."

"I wouldn't have said anything, Max. Truly." He needed his brother to know this was his honest sentiment.

Max realized that this revelation would have been safe with Auggie. "I knew you could keep secrets, but it wasn't yours to keep. I was scared, Auggie. I was scared of what I was feeling and what that would mean if anyone else knew."

"But it's been what, two years since Don't Ask Don't Tell was repealed?" Auggie pointed out.

"It has, and a lot has changed, but still, it's easier to be a straight man in my world. And in many cases, in Sam's too."

"You've been together this whole time?" Annie asked, trying to steer the conversation back to what she felt was safer ground.

Max nodded toward her. "Yeah, for the most part. He has a place in LA, but he stays with me in Nevada most of the time when he's not working." He explained. "But my 20 years was up this past summer. I'm retiring, and we're moving to California and getting married. That's the plan, anyway."

"We'll do whatever we can to get Sam back home, Max." Annie promised. "There are definitely people with eyes on the region that we can ask for help."

"I appreciate that. I really do," he addressed Annie first. Then he turned to Auggie. "And I'm sorry that I didn't come to you sooner to explain, but there was so much space and time between us, and frankly, I didn't know how to tell you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Auggie took offense to Max's tone of insinuation.

"I didn't know what you'd think."

Although initially irked, he softened as he considered Max's precarious position. And he really didn't want to fight anymore; they'd already lost so many years. "I think that you're my brother, and I love you. And all I've ever wanted is to have you in my life. I've never accepted not having a relationship with you, but I didn't know how to fix it. I'm sorry that I didn't try harder."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you got back. I know it had to have been rough."

"I needed you, Max." Auggie's voice broke remembering his days of despair and Max's very conspicuous absence until today.

"I know, and there's no excuse. And I know I have no right to ask for your help, but I'm just hoping you can find it in yourself to be a bigger man than I've been." Max's own voice sounded thick. "I don't know what I'd do without him, Auggie."

Auggie nodded. He was acutely aware of this feeling himself. "We'll do everything we possibly can." Auggie stood. "I can make some calls now if you want to hang around."

Max moved toward Auggie and thrust a piece of paper in his hand. "This is all the information I have – his satellite phone specifics, the proposed route they were taking, our communication protocols. It also has my numbers on it, but I can't sit and watch you. I'll go crazy. I have to get back and try to work or I'm gonna lose it."

"When's your flight?" Annie asked.

"In almost two hours. I'd better get to the airport, actually." He hugged Auggie tightly now, then Annie quickly. "I don't know how to thank you for agreeing to do this."

"We'll discuss payment over dinner with you and Sam when he gets back, okay?" Auggie offered, attempting to break the tension.

Max smiled and nodded, then added a verbal "Mmhmm" for Auggie's benefit. He hoped his brother was right. They said their goodbyes at the door, and Max headed for the airport.

Auggie slid the door shut behind him and stood motionless for a few moments, his forehead pressed against the cool metal, before turning and leaning back against it. Annie traversed the room and upon arriving, ran her hand down the outside of his left arm. He relaxed his posture to bring her body close to his.

"Wow." She said as she rested against him.

"You can say that again." The distant ache of an encroaching migraine tugged behind his right eye and zigzagged back across his scalp.

"Did you have any idea?" she asked.

Auggie's shoulders shrugged behind her. "No. He's always had such a 'big man on campus' reputation." Auggie paused. "But he was equally unsettled or displeased with himself at the same time. I thought it was my fault. I guess this makes a lot more sense, though, and I'm off the hook."

"Do you think Sam's alive?" Annie wondered aloud, realizing the other option remained a distinct possibility.

"Probably. Even if he's undercover, he'd be wise to play the American reporter card if he's threatened in any way. It would most certainly keep him alive, and if we haven't heard about it, he's likely not been in that position. Yet. But if he's in Iran, he needs to get out, and he may very well need help."

"Who are you going to call?"

He fought the urge to say _Ghostbusters,_ feeling that Annie may not find that as funny as he currently did. "Not Joan. Not today," he decided. "I'll ask Barber to look into it, to see if there's been any chatter that could be important, and then I'll stop by Persia House tomorrow and see if they have any news." He released her to simultaneously rub his eye and the back of his neck.

"Do you need a Treximet?" The headaches had come more frequently over the past few months, and if he didn't catch them at the outset, he could be down for hours. Or longer.

"I'm taking too many of them," Auggie reasoned. "I'm going to need more Zantac," he added, absently moving his left hand to press it into his stomach right below his ribs.

"You can do that. Dr. Brown said you could take twice what you are now."

"Talking about this makes me feel old." He sighed.

"You aren't 25 anymore. Or 35. Or 36, for that matter."

"Oh, God. Don't remind me."

"I'm sorry we didn't have a chance to celebrate your birthday." Auggie had quietly turned 37 about three weeks earlier on October 25.

"It's okay. We'll just celebrate double when yours comes around again."

"That's not until June, Auggie. And I'll be 29 again."

"I know, Love. And what will that be? The fourth time?"

"No comment." She kissed him before leading him by the hand toward the kitchen. He took a seat on a bar stool as she grabbed him a glass of water and placed a pill in his hand. "Take this, please. I can't watch you in pain when it gets worse."

"Okay," he acquiesced quietly. He didn't relish spending the next 18 hours over the toilet if it he let it get as bad as it could. "Then I'm going back to bed."

"You have to call Barber first, though." Auggie sighed, knowing he really needed to try to sleep if he was going to dodge this headache. "You promised Max you'd call now."

"I know. Have you seen my phone?"

"Auggie," she protested in a sing-song voice. "I'm sure it's one of about three places, otherwise you'd never find it."

"That's why I keep you around, you know? To help me find my stuff."

"Oh, I'll help you find your stuff, alright," she whispered against his neck as she stuck her arms through his and deposited his phone on the island with her right hand as her left slipped into his lap.

"Uh, yeah, and that, too."

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you again to all the readers and reviewers, especially the first time reviewers. Again, I have to thank Rachel Wilder for her assistance and advice. As always, your feedback encourages me and prompts my progress. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

Barber proved himself extremely useful. Within a matter of hours, he was able to locate and contact Sam's satellite phone. They found him alive and well and very much in Iran. During the brief exchange of information, Barber was able to pinpoint Sam's exact location and estimate when he'd be back in Pakistan.

"I don't understand how you were able to reach him when I wasn't," Max's relief at hearing this news allowed his frustration with the situation to seep through.

"We have additional technology at our disposal," was all Auggie could give him in the way of details. "They should be leaving Iran in the next few hours and will be back in Pakistan before nightfall today for them. They're about 12 hours ahead of you."

"And then what?" Max pushed.

"We'll try to remain in contact with him. He should be headed right back to Afghanistan, probably directly to Helmand Province. It's an easier crossing from Iran to Pakistan than to Afghanistan, apparently."

"Yeah. The border between Afghanistan and Iran is still a bit of a mess. It would be much easier to go through Pakistan, especially in the southwest corner."

Auggie forgot how familiar with the region his brother was. His team could actually use Max's expertise here. "He was just a few kilometers north of Khāsh headed toward Zāhedān when we reached him. Will they most likely go north or cross directly west from there?"

"If they continue north, they'll have a more direct geographical route back to Afghanistan, but I'm not too familiar with the terrain there. I do know that the main road, the only road, really, goes west. I'm not sure what the route number is in Iran, but it becomes N404 in Pakistan. I'd say they'll go that way and then eventually head north to Helmand, but it's rough going through there."

"We can get to him in Afghanistan if necessary. Even in Pakistan, actually," offered Auggie.

"As long as he's okay and in communication with you, he'd be furious with me if I asked you to pull him out. Can you just follow him for now?" Max knew he was asking a lot of his brother.

"Okay. That's what we'll do, but if there's any sort of trouble, I'll do what I can to send our guys."

"Thanks, Auggie." As anxiety about Sam's whereabouts left Max, exhaustion replaced adrenaline. Auggie could hear this in his brother's voice.

"It's not a problem, Max. Did you get home okay?"

"Yeah. It was a quick flight, and I've finally been able to breathe for the first time since he came up with this idea," Max confided. "And probably a lot longer than that, too."

"Good. I'll keep you posted." Despite catching a few more minutes of sleep after his first phone call with Barber and in between the four more that followed, Auggie was dead on his feet, although his headache had thankfully subsided.

Max could hear the fatigue in Auggie's voice as well. "Okay, thanks. It's getting late there, though. I'd better let you get some sleep. You guys looked as rough as me today."

"It's been a hectic few months," Auggie revealed.

"Yeah?" Max felt oddly fulfilled to have this small glance back into Auggie's life.

"Yeah, but things are finally starting to work themselves out."

"You need a vacation, Auggie."

"Don't we all." He decided as he terminated the call. Auggie plugged his phone into the bedside charger. As he entered the bathroom, Annie handed him his toothbrush.

"Everything okay there?"

"Yeah." He stuck the brush in his mouth and rubbed it around his teeth. Max was right. "I think we need to get out of here for a while," he announced through the lather in his mouth.

"For a while or longer?" Annie had felt this coming for months.

More than any of the others, Auggie had born the brunt of the havoc Henry had wreaked. He alone found himself implicated in every missive Henry had eventually directed against Joan, Arthur, Teo, and Annie. The fact that Henry hadn't gone after him directly but had attempted to use his relationships and connections with each one of the others to bring down the people he cared about most continued to eat away at him, even as evidence leading to Henry's arrest mounted. Auggie allowed himself to believe that he truly was the link between all of them, but more than that, he feared he had become the weak link threatening to bring down the entire operation. All of this weighed on his mind as he suggested a break.

"I don't know. Maybe play it by ear for a bit." He spat into the sink and continued brushing.

"Where would we go?"

"Not _away_. Just away from here."

"Okay." Annie was willing to give him what he needed, within reason.

"I need some distance from Arthur and Teo. And Joan needs time with them before the baby comes."

"Don't you think she'll need you when she's on leave?"

Auggie shrugged. "Calder's here. Maybe it's his time now. He's worked hard to get here, and he was a major factor in bringing Henry to justice."

"So you're just going to hand the DPD to him?"

"There's more to life than running the DPD, Annie." He spat toothpaste in the sink again. "At least I hope there is."

She wrapped her arms around his midsection, resting her head against his back. "When are you thinking?"

"I've made a commitment to Max, so when that's over, I guess. Maybe two weeks?"

"And then you'll just leave?" She knew how completely engrossed in work he could get. The thought of him dropping it all seemed very foreign to her.

He shrugged again. "How much vacation time do you have built up? Three weeks times four years of working here? I have at least that."

"So you're proposing that we'll be gone for three months?" Annie attempted to clarify.

"Maybe start with a month or so? From Thanksgiving to New Year's is about six weeks."

"You're serious." She hadn't been completely sure until now. He'd actually made a plan.

"We can start with Danielle and Michael and the girls in California and then maybe Hawaii or the Maldives or Whistler or anywhere for a couple of weeks before ending up with my family for Christmas. Or we can flip it around. Doesn't really matter to me."

She took his toothbrush from his outstretched hand and rinsed it with her own. "I'm assuming you're done with that?"

"Yeah."

"Then let's go to bed and we can talk about this tomorrow. Okay?"

"Good plan." Auggie slid beneath the covers and Annie climbed across him to her side before snuggling up in the angle where his body met the bed. "Is this really over?" he whispered into the darkness around them just as she began to slip into sleep.

"I think so. I hope so." She answered with as much conviction as she could muster.

"I can't do that again, Annie."

"I know, Babe." She reached up to lightly massage his scalp as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I know."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Ah, I'm feeling the love! Thanks for your feedback, and thanks to Rachel Wilder for keeping me honest. I'm getting really excited about where this could go. I hope you'll bear with me as I get there.

* * *

Chapter 5

Joan arrived on Monday just long enough to reclaim her place at the top of the food chain before jetting off to a doctor's appointment. No one dared to do much more than offer congratulations or assistance with placing her office back in order. At the same time in the DPD, Calder Michaels welcomed Annie and Auggie back to full agent status, their clearances and access totally restored. Although he'd never have believed it when they first met in Colombia, Auggie had come to trust and respect this man. And he honestly had no reservations leaving the Agency or "their" department in his hands.

Auggie realized that Annie hadn't yet reached the point where he now found himself. He never had made it this far to the brink, though. In every other instance in his life, the Agency had been his refuge from disaster. He'd always thrown himself headlong into his work after miserable failings in his personal life, almost always with positive results. The job had been his salvation following his injuries in Iraq; it had never been the chief cause of his discontent. He knew that Annie was in a completely different place. He heard the quickening and bounce that returning today had injected back into her step. She'd even spritzed her neck with Jo Malone Grapefruit at some point during the morning from the bottle she kept in her desk. He'd smelled it on her at lunch like her announcement to all that she was back and ready to go.

He loved his job. He really did. It had given him an entré back into life when he didn't know if living would even prove possible again. He still considered himself a Patriot, but he refused to be a pawn anymore.

With that in mind, he knocked on Calder's door when he arrived back from lunch. "Got a minute?"

Calder looked up from the file he was reading. "Sure. Chair's right in front of you, about 10 feet."

"Thanks." Auggie found it and sat.

"Everything okay?" He asked as he closed the file to give his fellow agent his full attention.

"Yeah." A slight quiver in Auggie's voice threatened to give him away.

"I got a briefing on an American reporter in Iran. I'm assuming you know something about this, seeing as you authorized the contact."

He'd completely forgotten about 'Operation Find Sam.' "I did mean to tell you about that. My brother is close with this guy and was worried when he hadn't met their communication checkpoints after he was supposedly in Pakistan and Iran. I had Barber ping his sat phone. That's it really."

Calder seemed satisfied with that answer. "Okay. I trust your judgment. And I'm hoping you trust mine now."

"I do, and that's really why I'm here."

"Oh?"

He seemed to have swallowed all of his saliva as he started to speak. "I need to take some time off."

"Okay." Calder had expected something like this was coming. "How long are we talking here?"

"Six weeks."

That was more than Calder had expected. "Anything I need to know about?"

Auggie shook his head. It was within Calder's scope of authority to ask, and in the spirit of communication, he offered a little more. "I'm tired, Calder. And I'm uncertain about my motivation going forward here."

"It's understandable, given the past few months."

Auggie pinched the bridge of his nose, as if in a half-hearted attempt to stop the words he was about to allow to escape into the universe. "Try years. I think maybe I just imagined that I belonged back here, that I let Joan and Arthur convince me of something that wasn't true."

Calder stood and walked around his desk to sit on the edge of it. He realized the visual aspect of the gesture was lost on Auggie, but the thought of moving again made him a bit self-conscious. "You know that isn't the case. Not at all."

Auggie knew that he'd reached a bit. Maybe he needed someone other than his inner sanctum to bolster his ego. "Still, I need some time to think things over."

"Should I assume that Annie will be thinking things over with you as well?"

"I've asked her to come with me, but what she decides is her choice." Auggie dismissed the idea that he made decisions for Annie with a shrug of his shoulders.

Calder chuckled. He'd seen these two in action. "So I should plan to be without both of you until the first of the year is what you're saying."

"I don't speak for her, Calder. I think you know that much about her by now."

"I do, but I also see the way she looks at you, and I know that she isn't about to let you too far out of her sight. Not yet anyway."

He hoped Calder was right. "I never intended to leave you short-handed, but I know that there are plenty of capable people who can step in for me."

"For now or for good?" Calder inquired, beginning to understand the potential gravity of Auggie's words.

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe just for now, but there are other options. You know that, right?"

"Have you been offered something? Officially?" Calder leaned forward, lowering the volume of his voice as he spoke

"What are you talking about?" Had Calder heard something that he should know about and didn't?

"The private sector. Everyone knows you could make a killing as a security analyst or even as a coder. We're all waiting for you to figure it out, too."

Auggie shook his head with a snort. "No, I was talking about VA benefits." He circled his face with his index finger. "One hundred percent service connected."

"Oh. I thought you were, um, past all that."

"Most days I am, but not today. Today I'm thinking about packing it in."

"Auggie," Calder scolded.

He heard how ridiculous he sounded. He wasn't truly going to sit home and cash a government check, but sometimes he got tired of being their inspirational cripple. "It's unlikely, but I'm human."

"You could have fooled the rest of us, but frankly, it's nice to know that you are after all."

Auggie smiled. "Thanks, I think. But I need to do this."

"I do understand. Sometimes a change of pace or scenery helps. And sometimes not." Calder shrugged as he stood. "I hope it rejuvenates you and that's all."

Auggie stood and extended his hand to Calder. They shook. "I appreciate that, and I hope you're right."

"Where will you go?"

"I need to spend some time with family, mine and Annie's both, and other than that, I'm not sure yet. There's still some planning to do."

"And your brother's reporter?" He asked as he walked back around the desk.

"Should be back in Afghanistan in 4 or 5 days."

"Good. The less we have to do with that, the better." Auggie nodded as he turned to walk out, but Calder spoke again and he stopped. "Good luck, Auggie."

"Thanks, Calder." Now all he had to do for the rest of the day was clear four files from his desk and survive dinner with the Campbells.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: In the words of Rachel Wilder, the adventure begins. But A&A need a little Campbell time before they head out. Last chapter before the fun starts, I think. Maybe.

* * *

Chapter 6

Tommy, Auggie's driver for the past three years, picked them up at Langley and shuttled them to Georgetown and the waiting Campbells. Annie knew Auggie had railed against employing a full-time chauffer, but after he slipped and inadvertently mentioned to his mother that he'd been separated from friends after a concert in Baltimore and wandered out of the Inner Harbor area in search of a cab, his father had insisted that Auggie allow his parents to provide him access to a car and driver 24/7. They hadn't been happy about his solo trips to Istanbul, either, but there wasn't much they could do about that or many thousands of other things. They could, however, pay for a car service to arrive at his door every morning for about a month before he realized that they weren't giving up. So he finally gave in. Annie and Auggie had to admit that the car and driver did come in handy sometimes, especially when Annie didn't want to be relegated to Designated Driver. Plus, they both liked and trusted Tommy, which made it even easier to accept.

"How was your afternoon?" Annie had been pulled to help the translation service after they returned from lunch.

Auggie sank back into his seat. "I talked to Calder about taking leave."

"What did he say?" Annie hoped it had gone well.

Auggie reached for her. "He asked if I was taking you with me."

She smiled and scooted closer to lean against him. "What did you tell him?"

"That he'd have to talk to you."

She sat up straight. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Auggie reached out again, and finding her arm, placed his hand gently on it. "It means you have to ask for your own leave."

"Or you don't think I'm going to go with you." She didn't move out from under his touch, but she didn't move closer, either.

"The thought crossed my mind," admitted Auggie. "We're miles apart here, Annie. You've been on cloud nine all day while I was counting down the minutes to when I could leave."

"Well, yeah, but if you're spending six weeks on the road, there's no way I'm going to sit here and read your postcards from paradise." She moved his hand down her arm and laced the fingers of her left hand with his right ones.

"My handwriting really is atrocious these days."

"So you've been told."

"It wasn't that good to begin with," he mused aloud. "When did we agree to this dinner, anyway?"

"Yesterday before we left the house," Annie reminded him. "Joan wanted to get everyone together. Bianca and Calder are coming, too."

Auggie's eyes widened. "You think she's playing matchmaker? Because I have a feeling that Calder can handle things in the date finding department just fine on his own," he added.

Annie laughed. "And I'm _sure_ Bianca can."

They settled back into their seats for the rest of the ride. When they pulled up to the curb, Tommy came around to open the passenger side door for Annie as Auggie exited on the driver's side. Arm in arm they walked up the front steps where there were met at the door by Bianca Manning.

"Annie, Auggie! So good to see you both again," she crooned as she held the door for them. "Teo's been like a caged animal all day. He'll be glad you're here." Then as almost an afterthought but not quite, "Is Calder far behind you?"

Auggie squeezed Annie's arm ever so slightly. "He said he needed to make a call and would be on his way after that," Annie answered, trying to keep Auggie in check beside her.

To everyone's obvious pleasure, Calder arrived about 15 minutes later. Joan shooed the group to the dining room table to start dinner. Annie sat back and watched the six people seated with her, all significant DC power players, finally relaxed and laughing after what had been long and trying months for some and years for others. Teo's eyes shone with life and mischief. He and Auggie sat beside one another across the table from her, finishing each other's stories and collapsing into fits of laughter and tears as they reminisced. Bianca and Calder were positioned to her right, heads together in whispers and glances throughout the meal. Arthur and Joan could barely keep their hands off one another. It delivered a closure Annie didn't even know that she needed.

As Joan served dessert, Teo turned to Annie. "Auggie says you're planning a holiday. Any idea where you'll go?"

"We haven't really talked about it," she confessed as she stole a sip of her wine. "We only started planning last night, and I haven't even officially asked my boss for the time off," as she motioned to Calder with an exaggerated wag of her thumb in his direction.

"Granted!" Calder exclaimed, raising his own glass to her. She noted that Bianca's chair was now touching his.

"Well, as I think you'll not go back to Colombia anytime soon, might I suggest Panama, our neighbor and little sister to the north?" Teo offered.

"And I hear the Canal is lovely this time of year," a red-faced Arthur chimed in. Joan replaced his amber-filled tumbler with a glass of water.

"No, truly. Panama is a popular vacation destination these days." The younger man asserted.

"He's right," Bianca added. "It's the new Nicaragua which was the new Costa Rica."

Auggie, who had somehow ended up in the chair Annie's left, reached for her leg. His hand rested there easily. "We've both been to Costa Rica, and I'm guessing it's probably a little more touristy than it used to be."

"Panama and Nicaragua are still relatively untouched." Teo pointed out. "They are small countries. You could see all three – Panama to Costa Rica to Nicaragua."

Auggie nodded. "I've only been to the eastern part of Costa Rica, near Heredia and Limón."

"And I've spent more time around San José and in the south and west. We had an exchange student in 8th grade in Ohio from Escazú in San Jose. I visited her during Spring Break my sophomore year in college." Annie explained.

"Who keeps in touch with an 8th grade exchange student?" laughed Calder.

"And in Costa Rica where it's virtually impossible to send mail. Addresses are literally something like 'Third house on the right on the fourth street up from the bus stop,'" added Auggie.

"That's actually very close to her address." Annie admitted as a flush crept across her cheeks.

"I know! I've been there, and I tried to retrieve a pair of Teva sandals I left at a shop where I rented a kayak outside Limón. It turned out to be an impossibly frustrating undertaking."

"So it's settled, then?" Joan asked.

Auggie shrugged. "Well, not completely, but I think we can build on that idea."

Annie touched his forearm. "Are you sure, Auggie?"

He nodded. "I think it sounds like a great idea. We can rough it in Panama and Nicaragua if we want, and even in Costa Rica, but there are also resorts if we want more of the comforts of home for a change." He turned toward Teo. "Thanks for the suggestion."

"Not a problem, my friend. I know you'll have a great time."

"That," Annie revealed, "Sound exactly like what we need!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Do we really need the Lonely Planet _and_ Frommer's for each country plus the two for Central America?" Annie asked as she rifled through the pile of books Auggie had amassed on the kitchen island. He had also pulled out his own travel pack and camping equipment from his storage space and had deposited most of it on the floor between the kitchen and living room. She wasn't really sure how he was navigating with so much stuff underfoot until she saw the cane leaning against the kitchen door. "And all of the rest of this?"

Auggie shrugged. "I thought we might want options."

He'd clearly been busy this Saturday morning while she'd been running her own errands. "There are eight books here, Auggie. Can't we at least use digital versions of some of them?"

He held up his phone. "I do have them, but I thought you might want to look through the hard copies to make an itinerary."

Annie replaced the books and straightened the pile before she moved around the island where he was standing. She slipped her arms round him. "You're going Super Tourist on this, huh?"

"How often do we get to take a trip for pleasure and go to the places we want to without worrying about collecting intel or people shooting at us?"

"Valid point."

"Do you see any mosquito nets? If we're going to do the Coiba Island trip in Panama, we'll need them."

"Let me check, although I'm sure they have them that you can rent or buy there. They can't let people come just to get malaria or worse." She reluctantly pulled away from him and began picking through the piles on the floor. "Have you decided about diving?"

He turned back to whatever he was doing at the island. Annie couldn't quite see from where she was in the living room. "I don't want to do it. I mean, the point is to watch the fish, and I can't imagine that it would be that enjoyable without that. But if you want to, you totally should."

"No. I really don't want to, either, but I'd have gone if you did."

Auggie laughed. "Okay, so that's one thing we can mark off the list."

"You have a list?" She stood and came back to his side.

"Of course I have a list." He swiveled his laptop so she could see the screen.

"Of course you have a list." She reached up and kissed him.

He ran his hands through his hair. "I'm just trying to figure out the best way to do things."

"What do you mean, Babe?"

"I mean, we can do the adventurous backpacker thing, but we're not in college anymore, and this is not a mission. I keep thinking that I should be taking you back to the George V rather than a tree house in Panama."

"Auggie." She took his hand and carefully led him back into the living room where she cleared a place on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I just didn't expect this to be stressful. The last time I was in Central America, I was with a group of guys and we stayed in hostels and camped on the beach."

She heard his unspoken words words. _I'm not Simon._ She wanted to answer him with her own assertion that she wasn't Helen, and she wasn't leaving. "It's okay. It doesn't have to be perfectly planned out, and this vacation needs to be relaxing for you."

"So maybe less waterfall rappelling and more lying on the beach with a hotel to go back to at the end of the day?"

"Yeah. That sounds amazing, actually." She rubbed his arm. "And the fact that we aren't in college means we don't have to take jars of peanut butter with us."

"I haven't planned for someone else in so long." While they're been girls and trips since his accident, other than the ill-fated meet-up with Parker in Africa, none had overlapped.

"I know, Love. And I'm not looking for you to entertain me. I'm just happy to be with you, wherever that takes us."

"Yeah?"

"Definitely." She brushed a strand of hair across his forehead.

"So what should we do with all this backpacking stuff?"

"We can go through it all and see if there are a few things that we'll need, but other than that, we'll just be garden-variety tourists."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Yeah," he sighed, "That sounds great."

Annie leaned into his side and let him hold her close, glad that he couldn't see the worry on her face. This was not the confident, decisive Auggie with whom she routinely trusted her life. Calder had pulled her aside earlier in the week to express his concern with Auggie's affect and demeanor, but she'd brushed him off. Now she feared Calder might have been right all along. They needed to get away, and soon.

"Have you heard from Max?" She finally remembered to ask.

"Not yet." Barber had woken them a little after 5:30 with the news that Sam was back in Afghanistan and had rendezvoused with a military convoy that had partially been sent to intercept him. "There's a possibility that they'll want him to be a little further away – probably Spain – before he calls Max."

"When will that be?"

"Maybe tonight. Maybe tomorrow. I'm not completely sure."

"Max must be going out of his mind."

"He was actually really calm this morning." Auggie had waited a few hours to avoid calling his brother in the middle of the night. "He said he'd call as soon as he heard something."

Annie nodded, her head still against his chest. "Danielle is expecting us on Saturday. What time do we leave?"

He closed his eyes as he tried to remember. "I think 9:30 that morning, but I emailed it to you."

"Okay. Dani says the girls are so excited. Chloe has a dance recital on Sunday, but if you want to skip out on that you can."

Auggie smiled and leaned his head down on Annie's. "It's okay."

She shifted a little beneath him as she turned to face him. "Yeah?"

He squeezed her hand. "Of course."

The ringing of Auggie's phone interrupted them. He jumped up. Annie stopped him with a hand on his chest as she hopped over the equipment on the floor and grabbed the phone from the island. "It's Max," she confirmed as she placed it in his hand.

Auggie tapped the screen. "Max?" He listened for a moment and then sank back on the couch. "Okay. Okay. Yeah. I'll see what I can do. Definitely. Okay. I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

"Well?" Annie asked as she scooted up beside him.

"Sam just called. He's in Turkey."

"Everything okay?"

"Yes. He's good. They'll be leaving for Spain in the morning. The Middle East Station Chief wants to debrief him."

"Is he okay with that?"

"Within reason."

"Makes sense." Annie could see both sides of that story.

"But Max sounded very relieved. He says they'll be in LA for a while when Sam gets back, and we should try to meet up."

"Definitely. We can do that. We should do that."

* * *

"Annie!" little voices, followed soon after by little hands, met them as they exited the security area. Chloe and Katia threw themselves around Annie's waist. Auggie kept a firm hold on her arm, steadying them both against the force. Danielle arrived just behind them. Annie squealed as her sister approached. She broke away from Auggie and the girls as they hugged tightly.

"Do you have any more bags?" Danielle managed as she released Annie and turned to hug Auggie.

"We actually do, and we'll need to downsize before we take off again," he answered. She offered her arm as the girls pulled Annie toward baggage claim.

"How was the flight?" Danielle asked him as they started after the others, only a few steps behind.

"It was fine. Thanks for having us. Annie has been missing you guys!"

"We miss her!" the older woman confirmed. "It's so good to see you, too, Auggie."

He allowed a little smile. He didn't know Danielle very well, but she was the most important person in Annie's life. He was glad to have her approval. "Thanks."

They arrived at carousel 12 and waited for their suitcases to come around. The girls and Annie hoisted them off of the conveyor belt and they were on their way.

"Where do we go first?" Danielle asked as they headed toward the freeway. "Lunch or the beach?"

"The Zoo!" the girls exclaimed from the back seat. Between them, Annie shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm okay with that if you are, Auggie." She reached forward against the seatbelt to rub his shoulder. He'd actually slept on the plane and she'd caught a smile on his face two or three times in the half hour they'd been in San Diego.

"Sounds good to me." He agreed.

The girls decided on the zoo proper over the safari park and began planning their route. Danielle steered them toward a nearby taco truck to grab some lunch before they arrived at their destination. Auggie and the girls chose a picnic table and sat while Annie and Danielle ordered the lunches. Chloe slid in beside Auggie and reached over for a quick hug.

"I'm glad you came to visit, Auggie" she announced. Her mother arrived and sat her taco in front of her and Katia. She leaned in again and whispered so only he could hear her. "I can tell you about the animals when we get to the zoo, if you want me to."

"Thanks, Chloe," he whispered back. "That would be great." He heard Annie approaching and accepted his own taco.

She chose a seat across from him and beside Katia. "What are you two whispering about over there?"

Auggie shrugged. "Nothing." Then, changing the subject, "These tacos are great, eh, Chloe?" he asked with a playful shove in her direction.

"Oh, yeah!" She agreed with a smile. "Delicious!"

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

Chapter 8

After the zoo, they headed back to the house. The girls were starting to drag a bit, and Auggie had to admit that he could use a nap, as well. When they arrived at the house, Chloe and Katia each grabbed a hand and pulled Annie and Auggie into their bedroom.

"Oh, wow!" Annie exclaimed. "I love the decorations and the sign." She turned to Auggie. "It says 'Welcome Annie and Auggie' over the closet and there are yellow and pink streamers on the windows."

"All that for us?" Auggie asked as he explored the bed's footboard with his hands, walking around to the opposite side of the bed.

"Well, yeah!" exclaimed Katia. She ran over and grabbed Auggie's hand, leading him to the armchair in the corner. "And we put stuff here, too. There's pyjamas for both of you. And some soap." She leaned close to Auggie. "I think that's for Annie." She moved his hand to a package wrapped in foil. "And the chocolate is for you."

"Thanks, Katia." He turned toward the others, "And Chloe and Danielle. This is great!" He found the nightstand and led himself back to the edge of the bed.

"Definitely." Annie watched Auggie sag onto the mattress. "I have an idea, though." She smiled at the girls. "Why don't we head out to the living room to catch up some more and let Auggie rest a little?"

"Okay," the girls whispered as they tiptoed out of the room.

Auggie sighed and settled back on the pillow. He had just started to doze off when he heard Katia's voice from down the hall, "So are you two getting married or what?" Auggie chuckled to himself as the other girls broke into laughter. Apparently the whispering part of the afternoon was over.

* * *

By Thursday, Annie wasn't sure how the week had gotten away from her. She found herself in the kitchen with Danielle and the girls, all up to their elbows in preparation of Thanksgiving Dinner while Michael and Auggie flipped between the Macy's parade and pregame preparations for the Lions and Packers game coming up in just a few minutes. She heard Auggie's laughter from the living room as Michael joined the girls in the kitchen to grab another drink for the two of them.

"Those pretzel things are great, Dani," Michael gushed with a kiss on his wife's cheek. Annie had noticed significant changes between these two. Michael seemed more relaxed and Danielle and the girls were happy and settled into life here. That fact pleased her.

She grabbed the second soda from Michael's hand. "I'll take it," she smiled to her brother-in-law. Auggie sat on the edge of his seat, intently listening to the sportscasters' estimation of the upcoming matchups. Taking advantage of her bare feet on carpet, she tiptoed up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. He jumped slightly.

"I'm hoping that's you and not Michael," he quipped as he slipped his arms around her, pulling her onto his lap.

"Busted," she giggled as they kissed.

"You're having fun here." He was thankful for this glimpse into Annie's relationship with her family.

"I've missed them," she acknowledged.

"We can stay longer. Forget Panama or whatever."

She knew he'd had a relaxing time with her family, too, but they had both recharged sufficiently and would be ready to move on when the time came on Sunday. "No. It's okay. I'll be ready to go." She shifted around so she was sitting beside him instead of on top of him.

"You don't mind meeting Max and Sam tomorrow?"

"Absolutely not. I'm excited to see them."

"I have to admit I'm really curious to meet this guy that my brother loves." He traced his fingers around hers.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

She patted his forearm just before she stood. "I probably should go help Dani with something that she totally already has under control."

"Or can you sneak away for a walk? I've eaten like 17 of those pretzel things." He patted his stomach. He wasn't going to admit it to Annie, but his pants fit more snugly since they'd had week-long access to Danielle's cooking.

"Sure, we can do that. Let me tell them where we're going."

It was the first time they'd stolen for themselves during the entire week. Annie had been completely absorbed in the day-to-day lives of her sister and nieces. Auggie had trailed along behind them until Michael rescued him after Monday's trip to Legoland. He'd arranged a fishing trip for them on Tuesday afternoon, and then the guys had taken over making dinner on Wednesday to give Dani the night off before her big day.

Annie and Auggie meandered down the driveway and onto the sidewalk. Annie glanced back at the house. "The girls have gotten so big. I hate that I'm missing it." She kicked at some gravel. "They're all happier here, but it's so far away from me!"

"I know, Hon." He moved his right hand from her elbow and snaked it around her waist. "We'll just have to visit more often."

"Right. With all our free time."

"We'll do better." He promised.

"We really can't do any worse." She shook her head. "I hate that I'm missing them grow up."

"I know." His nephews were all but grown, and he was missing out on his nieces, too.

She pressed tighter against his side. "I guess you do know." She paused for a second, not sure if what she was about to ask was completely ridiculous or not. "Did you guys ever plan to raise your kids together?"

He shook his head. "I don't think we ever really thought about it."

"Danielle and I did. We thought that our kids having cousins close by would be like having lots of brothers and sisters."

Auggie reached up, placing his hand at the small of her back. "I had lots of brothers. It wasn't always fun."

Annie shrugged against him. "But it works out well now."

Auggie nodded. "I guess that's true enough. Most of the time, anyway."

"I mean, how many kids will he have? Realistically. One? Maybe two?"

Auggie stopped and turned her toward him. "Wait. Are you saying you're ready for all of that? And all that means?"

"Maybe not quite." She grinned at his earnest expression. She reached up and softly touched his cheek. "I want to do it the old fashioned way. You know?"

"I do know." He took her hands in his and dropped to one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the hinged velvet box.

"Auggie," she started.

"No, just give me a minute," he pleaded. "I could say a million different things about how much I love you and how I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but it's just that. I love you more than I can express to you in words, and I always will." He heard her start to cry softly. "I think you know by now what you're getting yourself into with me, but you've stuck around this long, so I have to think that you feel the same way." She sniffed a giggle through her tears. "Marry me?"

She dropped to the sidewalk beside him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes," she whispered into the hair at the nape of his neck. "Oh, God. Yes."

They stood together. "I actually had a plan for later, but you know, sometimes the time is just right."

She pressed her mouth against his, her teeth tugging at his bottom lip. "Shut up and kiss me." Auggie happily complied.

They started back toward the house. "The ring!" Auggie exclaimed as they turned up the lane to the house. "Unless you don't want them to know."

"Of course I want them to know!" She kissed his neck. "And I want to see the ring."

"I picked it, but Dana approved it." He opened the box and she gasped.

"Good or bad?"

"Oh, Auggie" she exclaimed. "It's so beautiful." He pulled it out of the box, reached for her finger and slipped it on. "It's so perfect." She kissed him again. "It's a diamond, though. Are you okay with that?"

"It's from Canada and certified conflict-free," he said with a smile.

She held her hand up to allow the facets of the diamond to catch the sunlight. "Glad to know that no Canucks were harmed in the making of my gorgeous ring!"

"You're a mess," he decided with a shake of his head.

"And you've chosen to marry this mess. So no takebacks!"

"I wouldn't even dream of it," he assured as she pushed open the front door to let the others in on the news.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: So, thanks for bearing with me as I move forward with this. I didn't really intend for the last chapter to end as it did, but as sometimes things go in real life, it just sort of happened, and it seemed right. There are more twists and turns to come for these two - in this story, no less - but they needed a win.

I hope you enjoy and are moved to review.

* * *

Chapter 9

Annie pressed her finger to Auggie's lips as they slipped into the living room. Auggie kept his cane beside him as he took his seat back on the couch. He was fairly confident in his knowledge of the layout of the house by now, but it was just easier to not knock over vases or trip over fairy wings with it in his hand. He hoped Michael wouldn't immediately notice the silly grin plastered across his face.

In the kitchen, Annie rejoined the girls in a few last-minute touches. Danielle was preparing to carve the turkey as Annie stepped up beside her at the sink to wash her hands.

"Can I help with that?" Annie asked, reaching across with her now clean and sparkling left hand for the knife.

"What? No, I have it." Danielle answered then took a double take. She dropped the knife to the counter and grabbed Annie's hand. "Oh my gosh!" she screamed as she pulled Annie into a hug.

Both of the girls jumped, nearly falling off their barstools. They hopped down and ran toward the older women asking what was going on.

In the living room Michael also leapt from his chair before looking over at Auggie, still seated and still smiling.

"You sly devil," he grinned as he approached the other man. Auggie stood, still beaming, and nodded. "Congratulations!" Michael clapped Auggie on the shoulder and directed him toward the girls in the kitchen.

By the time they arrived, Chloe and Katia were in on the secret and excitedly jumping around the kitchen. Danielle broke away from the girls' group and grabbed Auggie in an embrace.

"It was supposed to be romantic, on a beach or in the jungle or something like that, not on your sidewalk," he explained weakly.

"I'm sure it was perfect." She kissed his cheek. "Besides, it's about time!"

Later that night, when Michael, the girls, and Auggie were all asleep or at least pretending to be, Annie and Danielle found themselves in the kitchen sharing a serving spoon over a half gallon of Rocky Road.

"Too excited to sleep?" Danielle asked.

Annie nodded. "We've talked about it forever, and I feel like we've already lived two or three lifetimes together." She wished she could explain more about the past few years, but that wasn't possible. "It just finally seems right."

Dani sighed as she looked at her sister. "I don't mean to be that person, but I _am_ your person, and I just have to ask if you've thought it all through."

"Meaning? Because he's blind or because we work together or because he was recently engaged to someone else?" Dani didn't know the Simon story at all. That had all been far too need-to-know for Annie to let her sister in on.

"Yeah." Dani nodded. "All of that."

Annie smiled sadly. "Yeah. I honestly have. I can't imagine anyone better than him, and I don't just mean better for me. I mean a better person." She took another spoonful of ice cream. "As far as work, I don't know that he'll stay much longer. He's getting burnt out, and I think he'll explore other options; we've talked about it. Maybe I will, too." She tucked her hair behind her ears as she shrugged. "Neither of us has been very lucky in love without the other. Maybe that was the problem."

"And the other part?" Danielle didn't expect Auggie's blindness to come between them or derail the relationship; she just wanted to be sure that Annie had considered all that it would mean for her future.

"It's frustrating at times, for him, for me, but what can we do about it?" She shrugged again and shook her head. "It's not nearly enough for me to consider not marrying or having children with him."

"He's a great guy, Annie. And I know he makes you happy and that you feel safe with him. That's really all that matters." She reached over and hugged her little sister.

Annie squeezed back. "Thanks, Dani. It means the world for you to say that."

"So now all you have to do is set a date and plan the whole thing!"

Annie grinned a frightened little half-smile. "I'm pretty sure we'll do a destination or elope or something. There's no way we'd make it through planning a wedding without some huge crisis or assignment."

Dani gave her a fake pout. "I had a feeling that's what you'd say."

"I should get to bed. I really don't need to eat another bite. My clothes are already getting tight. Auggie's too."

"Okay. I'll put this away and be right behind you." She rubbed Annie's back in a motherly gesture.

"Okay. Night, Dani."

"Goodnight, Annie. And Congratulations!"

Annie slid into the bed beside Auggie. He stirred slightly and pulled her close to his body. His hand slipped down her arm to her hand. She was still wearing the ring. He sighed contentedly into the back of her hair.

"Everything okay with Dani?" he asked, his voice thick with sleep.

"She's okay. We had the 'are you sure about all of this,' big sister little sister talk."

"And I passed muster?" He asked, a little more awake.

She turned in the bed so she was facing him. "Of course, Love."

"That's good to know."

"We didn't call your family," Annie realized.

"It's okay. We'll do it tomorrow after we see Max. He gets to know first."

"Good idea." She started to turn away but reached for him again. "Should we tell Eyal, somehow?" The others would find out about the engagement as soon as they got back to DC, but she wanted to make sure the final, and arguably most important part of the team as far as she was concerned, wasn't left out.

Auggie stretched and wrapped his arms around her. "I, um, actually already told him."

Annie pushed back a second and then sat up. "What? When?"

"About three weeks ago at his place in DC."

"You've been to his place in DC?"

"Yeah. And so have you."

She ignored that comment but countered with her own question. "And you said what?"

Auggie sat up against the headboard, too. "I asked him what he thought about the idea," he explained. "I figured that he knows you as well as anyone in our business, and it wasn't really something I wanted to share with Joan. You know?"

Annie did know. He had some sort of history with her, always unspoken since she'd been in the picture, but there were enough glances and touches over the years to tell her all she needed to know. "And what did he say?"

"He gave his blessing, too."

"Just like that?" she asked, skeptical that any conversation with Eyal would or could be so simple.

"Well, he said more than that, but it was more for my benefit than for yours."

"I see."

He wanted to make sure that she really did. "I needed to make sure I wasn't making a selfish request. I needed him to honestly tell me if marrying me could give you the happiness you deserve and that I want you to have. I know that he respects me enough and cares about you enough to be honest with me."

"Auggie," she sighed as she rested her head against his chest. They'd covered this one about a million times.

"I know, Annie. Empirically I do, but I might always need that reassurance. For a few years, anyway."

"Okay," she agreed with a squeeze of his hand. "I can handle that." She honestly though that she could.

"Thank you." The inadequacy of those words to describe how grateful he was to have Annie in his life and by his side struck him every time he uttered them.

She laced her fingers with his. "Let's get some sleep, okay? Big day tomorrow, too." She wanted to say so much to him, but realized more than words, he needed her belief in him and in their relationship. She could handle that, too.

He nodded and scooted down in the bed and snuggled up behind her. He'd be the big spoon for as long as she'd allow it, and she'd just agreed to forever.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thanks to Rachel Wilder for taking a look at this and always offering her thoughts and direction.

I've actually had a little bit of time to read some of the great stuff that people are posting in this fandom over the past week and it's recharged me a bit. I still haven't watched 4x11 and 4x12, but I'll get around to it soon. I do hope you enjoy this and also hope that you'll let me know what you think. I appreciate all your reviews!

* * *

Chapter 10

Annie and Auggie climbed out of their rental car in the driveway of the house in the desert. Max and a shorter man with dark hair a bit longer than Auggie's stood at the front door to greet them.

"You made it!" Max grinned as he approached the car. He hugged Auggie before directing him up the walk. Sam had taken a couple of steps down off of the front steps to greet both Annie and Auggie. There were brief introductions before they all moved inside. In the open concept living-dining-kitchen area, Max encouraged Annie and Auggie to make themselves at home as he and Sam grabbed drinks and hors d'oeuvres.

Annie sat, a sweating Arnold Palmer in her hand, as she glanced around the spacious room with vaulted ceilings and exposed beams. "This place is amazing! Do you own or rent or how does one come about staying here?"

Sam laughed as he took a seat on the arm of the couch beside Max. "It belongs to a friend of mine."

"Tony Bennett?" Auggie interjected. "Please tell me this place belongs to Tony Bennett."

"Not Tony Bennett, I'm afraid, but a good friend who doesn't get over as often as he used to, so we're cashing in on his generosity for a little R&R as they say." Sam explained in his slight British accent.

"Well, however we made it here, we're thankful for the weekend, that's for sure!" Annie gushed as she rubbed Auggie's hand lightly. New places unnerved him a little. So did new people. Some of them were real asses, and Max and Auggie didn't really know each other anymore as it was. But so far, no one had yelled at him in conversation, and he hadn't run into anything valuable.

"We didn't know what you'd like to do – or not. We've a brunch reservation for tomorrow at noon, but other than that, the schedule is wide open." Sam offered.

"I think a couple of days by the pool before we head out onto the next adventure is exactly what we both had in mind, if that's okay with you guys?" Auggie said with a shrug. "It's been a buys few months for us as well."

"Yes. So I understand," Sam spoke earnestly. "I need to thank you for helping Max locate my group."

"Were you in danger, Sam?" Annie asked with genuine curiosity.

"Not immediately, but if I'd attempted to follow our preset communication protocols, I likely would have been. I ended up with a different caravan than I'd originally planned, and they were significantly more single-minded than the contact I'd hoped to follow. No one else was stopping to call home, so I didn't feel it wise to do so myself. We were also in Iran for infinitely longer than I had hoped to be."

"Well, not infinitely," Max pointed out with a smile and a pat of his hand on Sam's leg.

"True. I did enter of my free will." Sam's eyes twinkled. "Don't tell the Ayatollah." Then he smiled. "At least until my article is published, anyway."

The others laughed and Max stood. "Would you like us to show you to your room?"

"That would be great," Auggie agreed as he and Annie stood to follow. Max directed them down the hall to a large guest suite, equipped with a spa tub and glass accordion doors that opened to the pool deck. Sam followed quickly behind with their luggage.

"Where would be a good place for these, Auggie?" he asked as he entered the room.

"Just by the door for now," he decided. "I'll do a little sweep around the room, and we'll figure out the best place for them. Is there a closet?"

Max and Sam both laughed. "First time you've vacationed at a gay man's house in Palm Springs, huh?" Sam managed as he showed Annie and Auggie to the two walk-in closets in the room

Auggie shrugged as he pushed something furry and feathery out of his face as he retreated from closet number two. "I guess I have a lot to learn."

"We'll give you guys some time to get settled in," Max decided as he tapped Auggie's upper arm in a familiar gesture. "We'll either be in the Great Room or out by the pool. Please make yourselves at home. We always do."

"Thanks. We'll see you in a bit," Annie assured them. When Sam closed the door, Annie reached for Auggie's hand. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just weird."

"What part?"

"I never imagined that his life was like this."

"Well, it is. And he seems quite happy. Sam's really warm and inviting. And he just got back from a month-long assignment and hasn't seen Max for God knows how long, but they invited us here for their weekend away." Annie scolded.

"Whoa! I'm just saying that it's different than what I'd always imagined Max was doing on the weekends. Frankly, this is a much nicer picture than the one I had in my head of him playing Call of Duty and eating takeout by himself every night."

"Oh. Sorry. I was just waiting for you to be closed-minded for some reason."

He rubbed his hand up her arm and reached around her shoulders. "Well, I'm not."

"I know you aren't." She directed him to the bed where he sat. "Why don't you check the place out while I wash up?"

He stood and felt around the bed, much as he had at Danielle's. "Okay. Just tell me one thing. How freaking big is this room?"

Annie glanced around. "Really freaking big."

"That's what I thought."

About 30 minutes later, Annie and Auggie joined Max and Sam on the pool deck.

"Everything okay in the room," Max asked Auggie as he slipped into the water.

"It's great, Max. Thanks." Then he added. "This is all great. Getting to spend some time with you and to meet Sam. It was really generous of you to invite us this weekend on top of everything."

Max stood beside his brother with their backs against the edge of the pool. "It's about time we started to be a part of each other's lives again."

"Agreed." Auggie affirmed with a nod of his head. Annie swam up on Auggie's left and pulled him away before he could say anything else.

The four of them swam for a while before baking in the sun with intermittent dips in the water. Annie found herself the solitary member of the sunscreen patrol, although when roused from his cat naps by her hands on his back, Auggie would occasionally return the favor, if only to have his hands on her body. This cycle continued for most of the afternoon and into the early evening before Max suggested heading in to prepare for dinner.

About an hour later, the four of them met at the outdoor eating area to dine on various grilled kabobs. It wasn't until Annie reached for her third lamb skewer that Max caught the gleam of the fading sunlight refracting off of her new diamond.

"August!" He exclaimed. "Did you conveniently forget to tell us something?"

"What?" Auggie wondered, pulled from his intense concentration on his dinner.

"I may need sunglasses to sit at the same table with Annie's ginormous diamond." Max joked.

"Oh. Right. We were planning on telling you first thing. I just forgot."

"It's been a long week. Month. Year." Annie conceded.

"Well, how exciting, nonetheless," gushed Sam.

"Absolutely. There couldn't be happier news!" Max agreed. "Will there be a big wedding?"

Auggie found Annie's hand. "We'll leave that to you two. Most likely we'll steal off somewhere by ourselves and make it legal. That's more our style, I think."

Annie nodded. "We have no problem with weddings; we're just not patient enough to plan one!"

"I think we'll have enough wedding for all four of us," Sam grinned as he reached for Max's hand. "Right?"

"Oh yes. It's going to be something." He winked at Annie. "But I think we can spare them the details tonight. They'll get to experience it firsthand."

"Ah. True enough, I guess." Sam agreed, a bit glumly, although his eyes sparkled with excitement. "I just get a little worked up thinking about it."

"With good reason," Auggie agreed. "It is pretty amazing to find the right one, isn't it?"

Max reached across the table and covered his brother's free hand with his own. "It really is."

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Thanks so much for your lovely, lovely reviews. Again, I need to thank Rachel Wilder for helping me move this along. Real life may interfere this weekend, but I'll do what I can...

* * *

Chapter 11

On Sunday morning Annie and Auggie carefully repacked their suitcases. Winter clothes were carefully separated and stowed into bags to go to Glencoe for Christmas with Sam and Max while the warmer weather variety made it into camping packs that would accompany the pair to Central America. Once the winning selections from Auggie's guidebook collection had been thoughtfully packed into Annie's tote, they headed for the car rental return and the airport.

The two couples congregated in the driveway. Max hugged Auggie. "You'll be home in three weeks?" He asked, a bit of anxiety in his voice.

"Yeah. If you want us to meet you in LA and all head home together, we can do that." It had been a long time since Max had been in Glencoe with the whole family, and obviously never with Sam accompanying him.

Max kept his hand on Auggie's arm. "No, no. Don't change your plans. We'll see you there. Have a good time."

"We will." Auggie affirmed as Sam approached. He reached his right hand toward the other man and they shook. "It was great to meet you Sam."

"You, as well, Auggie." He turned, "And Annie."

Quick hugs were exchanged and Annie and Auggie moved around the car and into their respective places. They waved goodbye as they pulled out of the driveway and headed for the airport. A few minutes later, the car was returned and they were on their way.

Their first stop was the Panama Canal. Despite Arthur's ribbing, all their guidebooks listed it as a premium attraction in the area, and Teo agreed. They met their guide Raul and the four other cruisers, Jan and Jon – newlyweds from New Hampshire and Phil and Bernice – retirees from Indiana as they set out for a day-long tour. As Jan and Jon appeared to be deeply into the honeymoon phase and were loathe to detach from one another, Annie and Auggie chose seats near Phil and Bernice when the tour began.

Within five minutes, they'd learned that Phil had spent his 40 year career as a civil engineer in the Army Corps of Engineers. Upon his retirement, there was only one place in the world he wanted to explore. Bernice, who had spent her working years as the clerk in the Sheriff's office, had set her own sights a little bit further away from home.

"He couldn't look at the construction of the Eiffel Tower or the street layout in London or even the interstate ramps in Texas." Bernice shook her head and sipped her sangria. "Of course not. The only place in the GD world he wanted to come was the Panama Canal." She swatted a bug. "I'd better not get malaria from all of this!"

Annie's laughter wafted across the deck to where Phil and Auggie had meandered and were now standing. Phil elbowed Auggie. "Sorry to break it to you, Sport, but it looks like Bernie is giving your girl some sort of advice."

"Is that so bad?" Auggie asked, trying to be diplomatic as he attempted to hide the smile tugging at his lips. For some reason, he liked this guy, crust and all.

Phil made a sound between a cough and a laugh. "You two aren't married yet, are you?"

Auggie shook his head. "No, but why do you say that?"

"You still have a spring in your step, and Blondie looks at you like you're the most interesting person in the world, which you might be, but she still believes it." He nudged Auggie toward the newlyweds. "Honeymoon doesn't count, though. That lasts about three weeks. Then reality sets in."

Confusion furrowed Auggie's brow. "But you've been together for, what, 35 years? And probably raised kids and grandkids and all that, right?"

"Oh, yeah." Phil chuckled. "I love her, but it isn't always wine and roses, you know? Every day is a new adventure of some sort, so for a long time there's no need to search for it in a jungle." Phil laughed again. "Just wait until you have kids. Now that is an adventure."

"How about the feeling that I'd do anything for her, to make her happy, to keep her safe? Does that stick around or fade away?" Auggie inquired, not really sure he could discuss his and Annie's theoretical children with this albeit affable stranger.

Phil placed his hand on Auggie's shoulder. The edge in his voice softened. "That, my boy, doesn't go away. And if it does, you're in trouble." He pulled something out of his pocket and placed it in Auggie's hand. "I know you can't see that, but it's a pair of tickets to Paris for our anniversary in the spring. She gave me what I wanted right now, but I'll make damned sure that she gets to go where she wants, too."

Auggie nodded. "Ok. I see how it goes." He was prepared for the give and take.

"And you'd better make sure that it does," Phil warned him as they shared a laugh.

Bernice looked over at Annie, who now had her own sangria in her hand. "Looks like he's pretty relaxed right now, but Phil has that effect on people." Annie couldn't help but note the admiration in Bernice's voice and gaze toward her husband.

"I love him so much, Bernie," Annie confessed, now a little concerned that she'd betrayed too much information about themselves and Auggie's recent struggles. "Sometimes I'm afraid of how much I care about him, depend on him, expect him to be a part of my life." She shook her head and looked over at the other woman. "I don't know what I'd do without him."

"I'll pray that you don't ever have to learn, Annie, but I guess my advice would be to take advantage of every moment like this that you have together. Bank your memories, good and bad. Write things down if you have to. Take photos, videos, anything that would keep him here with you if for some reason he wasn't with you everyday."

"Oh, Bernie, I didn't mean…"

She took Annie's hand in hers. "It's okay, Annie. When you get to my age, loss is an unfortunate part of the equation."

Annie nodded knowingly. "I guess it is." But she also knew that sometimes age wasn't a factor at all.

As they traveled through the locks, Annie and Bernice joined their men across the main deck where Raul was explaining the mechanics of the system. Annie slipped her arms around Auggie's waist. He turned and kissed her through her hair as she snuggled up in the crook of his arm. They stood silently for the next few moments, listening to Raul's commentary as the giant machinery clicked and clanked around them. Annie closed her eyes and forced herself to listen, smell and feel the jungle around her. She didn't do it very often, but sometimes she wanted to experience things the way he did. And right now, it just seemed right, especially after her conversation with Bernice.

When she opened her eyes, she glanced over at the older couple. They were engaged in a very similar posture that she and Auggie currently occupied. Bernice caught her looking and winked back in return. In this beautiful place, in the arms of the man she loved and planned to spend the rest of her life with, Annie couldn't really do anything but smile.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I have to thank you all for the inspiration of your reviews and your stories which have kept me going while I'm not finding inspiration in the current season. I hope you'll read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12

Two mornings later, Annie woke as the sun broke across the horizon, warming her bed. She reached across for Auggie and found an empty blanket and mosquito net. She carefully disentangled herself from the bedclothes, slung her legs over the side, and slipped her feet into the sandals beside her bed. Outside their tiny sleeping cabin, she shielded her eyes from the glare of sunrise on the water as she scanned for Auggie. The island really wasn't that large; he couldn't have gotten far.

The guide hut was about 30 yards down the beach from them. Auggie sat outside with two other adventurers waiting for the coffee to brew. Annie came up on his left side, and he reached out his hand to her.

"You can hear me in the sand?"

"Yeah."

"You really make this game no fun."

"I know. I'm kind of a cheater."

She dropped down to his lap, hoping the white plastic chair would hold them both. He dropped a mango in her lap. "Um thanks."

"There are beans, too."

"Oh yum. My favorite breakfast food," Annie quipped with a playful roll of her eyes.

"If you're good, I can probably coax some yucca chips from Paulina," Auggie goaded, referring to the female guide who was always around to offer Auggie a hand. Or more.

"Fat chance if she knows they're for me. She's been shooting me daggers the entire trip."

"I mean, I am irresistible."

She stood and gave him a playful shove. The chair swayed slightly.

"Easy, Walker." He couldn't help but flash her a goofy grin and a playful wag of his eyebrows.

"You're fine."

"Oh yeah," he almost growled, an overtly seductive edge to his voice.

Paulina exited the hut with two mugs of coffee and approached the couple. Annie was willing to bet her own mosquito net that neither was for her. Sure enough, Paulina sipped from one of the mugs and handed the other to Auggie before moving on to the next group of travelers.

"I am standing right here," Annie whispered through tight lips as Paulina disappeared around the corner of the hut.

"She's just trying to get a rise out of you."

"Well, she's about to."

"I love it when women fight over me, so if you'd like to, I'm sure they have some Jell-o around here somewhere." Annie shoved him again, and a little bit of hot coffee sloshed out on his hands. "Hey! I need these hands!"

"Then be a little nicer." She pouted.

"Are you gonna eat your mango or should we start packing up?"

She tossed the fruit into the air and caught it. "I'll take it back with me."

"Okay." He stood and swallowed the final dregs of the coffee. "Can you put this somewhere?" He asked, waving the mug in his hand.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she smiled as she took the cup and placed it on the window ledge.

* * *

After a few hours lounging on the beach and playing in the waves, they tossed their packs into the boat carrying them back to the mainland. Annie sat, wearing only a bikini and sarong, her back against his bare chest as he wrapped his arms around her. The clean scent of the ocean mist mingled with the faintly coconut essence of the sunscreen that remained on her skin. As his hand trailed down her arm, he encountered the grains of sand still sticking to her skin, giving her an unfinished, outdoorsy feel. He leaned forward until his lips brushed her shoulder. She turned head so that her own lips could meet his.

"The sun's setting," she whispered close to his ear. "The colors are just starting to muddle. Pink and yellow, red, and just still the slightest bit of blue."

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember sunset?"

His right hand found hers and their fingers entwined. "Sort of. Not exactly what it looks like, but the sensation of the glare off water and watching it with someone special." He rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I'm forgetting the visual parts of memories, but I can still remember the emotions and feelings that are attached to them."

They didn't talk about this stuff much. Maybe it was her fault for not wanting to push him to the point of discomfort. She would if he wanted to, but sometimes she sensed that he didn't want to discuss this with _her_. She knew he had other friends and his brothers, but sometimes she wanted to know what thoughts crossed his mind when his eyes darkened. He eventually came back to her but usually a bit disoriented and sad.

She immediately regretted what she'd said. "Would you rather I didn't ask about things like that?"

"It's okay," he sat up a little straighter so less of their skin was touching. He reached to his left where their bags sat and found her shirt. "Here. It's getting a little cool. You have goose bumps."

She hadn't noticed but accepted the shirt. "Thanks."

He pulled his own over his head as they approached the mainland dock. The guides and travelers secured the boats and directed them to the end of the pier where various forms of transportation waited to carry the travelers to their next destination. For most, this was a local hotel, but another driver approached them.

"Señor Anderson?"

"That's me," Auggie answered with a forced smile.

"This way," the driver motioned to the compact car just ahead of them.

He linked arms with Annie, covered the maybe 5 yards to the car and slid in behind her. He sat quietly at her side until they pulled up to the tree house about half an hour later. She leaned over against him and whispered. "We're here."

He nodded and answered rather flatly, "Okay."

"Are you?"

He sighed and forced another smile. "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking."

"Okay. Do you want to go explore this place? It looks pretty neat."

"Yeah. Sounds great." He followed her down the path toward the dwelling and tipped the driver who would pick them up for their next transfer in another couple of days. They climbed into the house and set about checking it out. Annie arranged their things as Auggie moved around the perimeter, getting the lay of the land before moving on to the porch. She grabbed two beers from the well-stocked fridge and joined him a little while later on the veranda. He'd found a chair and had his feet up on a stool, head slightly bowed. He stirred slightly as the screened door banged behind her.

"I'm sorry, Love. Were you asleep?" She sat on the edge of the Adirondack style chair arm and gently pushed a wisp of hair off of his forehead.

"Almost."

"I brought you a drink, but would you rather just have some water?"

"Actually, yeah."

"I'll be right back." She kissed his head as she stood. She was back in just a moment and placed the water bottle in his hand. "Do you need anything else?" His silence and near brooding expression unnerved her.

"I'm okay. Really." He patted the chair beside him. "Sit here and just be close to me."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He swallowed. "Is it completely dark?"

"Almost. I have a light on inside so I can see, and all the screens are in place so the bugs won't eat us alive."

"Bed then?"

"Mmmhmm," she murmured as they both stood. He led the way and she followed, her hand in his. He found their bed fairly easily, but she kept moving into the bathroom. He followed her this time and accepted a toothbrush. They quickly showered the sea and sand from their bodies and dropped back into the bed, naked with hair still damp.

* * *

She felt him moving next to her. She pulled the sheet around her; the morning was cooler than she had expected. It was still dark, and the birds were just waking. She allowed sleep to overcome her for just a little bit longer. She wasn't sure how much later it was when he sat on her side of the bed.

"Annie?" he whispered, his hand rubbing her arm lightly.

"What?" she stretched her arms over her head and blinked a couple of times. "Hey."

"It's almost six."

"Okay," she answered, not sure what that meant.

"The sun should be coming up in a few minutes."

"Okay."

He paused for a second. "I thought maybe we could make some coffee and you could tell me about it."

"You sure?" she asked as she swung her feet over the side of the bed and grabbed a sweatshirt and some shorts from the pack she'd placed beneath the bed.

"Yeah." He stood and she saw that he'd found his own clothes.

"I'll be there in a second," she assured as she entered the bathroom.

"Good!" He called from the kitchenette. "I can't find the coffee stuff, and the birds woke me up about two hours ago."

"Poor boy," she laughed as she joined him. "I'll have your coffee in a second."

He moved behind her. "What would I do without you?"

She reached around and kissed him. "You'll never have to know."

He kissed her again and headed back out to the porch. She arrived with coffee only a few moments later. As he accepted the steaming mug, he caught her hand. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I know I got a little mopey."

"It's okay. Really." She knew she'd pushed a little too much. "We don't have to talk about that if you don't want to."

"That's what I've been thinking about. I don't want to shut you out, but sometimes remembering, or even trying to takes me to a place that I try not to go very often." He held her hand a little tighter. "I don't want you to have to go there, too."

"But I would, Auggie. If it would help you I'd go."

"I know you would, Annie, but I'm not sure that it would do any good."

"So we're leaving the past in the past?"

"For the most part, yes," he sighed. "There are so many things that I don't want to revisit, and not because they're sighted memories. And then there are memories I want to keep – like sunsets, but the good and bad all run together. Trying to separate them gets confusing. And exhausting."

"Is there anything I can do?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Not really. Other than put up with me when I get reflective and drift sometimes."

Her hand moved up his arm. "Okay."

They sat silently a few minutes longer before he piped up, "So where are we on that sunrise?"

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thanks for your patience and continued interest here. This continues and will, I promise, even when it takes a while in between chapters. I want the writing to match what's in my head.

* * *

Chapter 13

When the driver from the pier arrived two days later to take them to the airstrip for the flight to Jaco, halfway up the western cost of Costa Rica, both had to admit they wouldn't have minded a few more days in Panama. They'd spent their time lounging in the tree house and exploring the beach village nearby. There they found a café by the water where they enjoyed fresh fish, local produce and cold beer for at least one meal a day, sometimes two.

Auggie felt his guard dropping a little. He couldn't remember the last time he'd just enjoyed a vacation, maybe not since Istanbul in 2009. But really, how could he not enjoy himself with Annie beside him. He fully realized that he'd acted stupidly about most of the women he'd dated and thought he'd loved, especially when things ended, but she grounded him somehow. And she was promising to stay. Still, he preferred to keep in physical contact with her when he could, to know for sure that she stood beside him.

They squeezed into the crop-duster plane for the short but turbulent flight. Annie sat nearly on top of him as they bobbed and dipped through the air.

"Remember the episode of Parts Unknown in the Congo when they flew on that plane that used to carry the Queen's wardrobe?" He nodded quickly. "Yeah, this is worse," she estimated, her fingers digging into his arm as they lurched to the right.

He laughed, his head beside her ear. Over the years, she'd proven to be one of the most fearless travelers he'd ever encountered. He guessed that without the adrenaline of a mission, she felt a little vulnerable. He patted her leg reassuringly. "We'll be there soon, I'm sure."

"There's a lot of jungle down there," she pointed out.

"Yes, but we're shooting for the runway. Works out better that way," he offered.

"Very funny."

For the remaining 27 minutes of the flight, she tried to relax but found this an exercise in futility. Once the bumped to a stop on the ground, she was the first to the door where she threw open the latch and nearly tumbled to the ground. Auggie followed behind the commotion with their bags. Annie grabbed hers as they got their feet beneath them. After they'd righted themselves, they found their next driver waiting for them at the edge of the airstrip.

They drove off into the jungle and finally arrived at their next destination, _El Paso de las Lapas_, a romantic little inn and spa near Herradura Beach. While Auggie had found the listing online and was able to verify the favorable reviews in several of his books, it was the name that had sold them on the booking. Neither of them could ever remember actually encountering a limpet. In fact, they had to look up what it actually was. Once they'd read the description of the marine gastropod mollusc and Annie had thoroughly explained the appearance of the stellate-patterned broad conical shells, he'd declared that they had to try out the Limpet Pass Inn and Spa.

For an inn with only about a dozen rooms, they weren't sure what to expect in the way of staffing. But Annie and Auggie found the quaint location employed more than enough bellmen, maids, courtesy staff and spa professionals to ensure a well-attended vacation. One of said bellmen grabbed their bags and shuffled them off to their room. Auggie barely had a chance to find Annie's arm before they were whisked away.

Almost as soon as the door had closed, Auggie heard Annie's clothes dropping to the floor.

"I'm gonna need a nap first," he informed her as he made his way to the middle of the room and where he thought the bed had to be.

"Oh, no. I mean. Sure. Later. I have to try out this shower. It's heavenly – all smooth river stone to build the stall and big enough at least for the two of us. And I've been shaking sand out of my hair for three days." She moved closer to him and reached under his shirt. "Come with me."

He leaned his head down on hers. "Okay. Then that nap." He shrugged out of his shirt and followed her, losing his pants as she adjusted the water's flow and temperature. He then stepped toward her and into the spray.

"This place is amazing, green all around with the bluest sky, barely a cloud. The inn itself is perfectly maintained and manicured. Our room has almost a complete wall of windows opening to the porch. There's just enough break in the jungle that you can catch a glimpse of the ocean." She realized she didn't let him in on their surroundings enough unless he thought to ask.

"It smells clean, fresh." He added. "They sounded nice on the phone, too."

"You called them?"

He nodded. "Before I booked, yeah. I didn't find the pictures very helpful, so I wanted to talk to someone to get a feel for the place."

She couldn't help but touch him. His body was such a work of art. Her fingers first grazed the scar on his left shoulder. Her fault, that one. She'd almost puked when Teo removed the bullet. The skin puckered now, an angry dark pink in the warmth of the water. He placed his right hand on top of hers.

"It's fine." He assured. "There have been plenty that have done more damage." He kissed her shoulder as her body pressed close to his. "I'm fine."

"I like it better when we're safe in a shower on our own vacation. That's all."

"Me too." He smelled the coconut scented shampoo as she massaged some through her hair and accepted a glob for his own. She then worked with a loofah on his back, tracing the bold lines of his tattoo with her index finger. She allowed his fingers to trace the lines of her body as well. He hesitated slightly on the scars from the bullet wounds in her chest where Lena nearly took her from him. She brought her own fingers to meet his.

"I'm okay, too."

"I'm sorry that we had to meet this way – that we don't actually work for the Smithsonian and that there have to be secrets."

"I know, but I wanted this."

"Did you? Or did they drag you into it because of Ben. If you'd never known how good you were at this, would it have ever crossed your mind?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, "But it happened."

"Yeah. I'm tired of things just happening – to me, to you. I want to be in control of something in my life for once."

She touched the side of his face. "You chose to come back, Auggie. You've chosen to stay, but if you want to go, you can." He didn't answer but walked out of the water. She quickly turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel for both of them. He wrapped his around his waist and carefully made it back to the bed as she wrapped her hair in a smaller one. When she joined him on the bed, he continued.

"I've considered leaving a couple of times, but I'm not sure I can leave you, and I'm not about to ask you to go when you're in such a great place in your career."

"Not just me. You, too," Annie tried to protest.

He shook his head slightly. "It's not going to happen for me there, and I'm okay with it, and maybe that's what I needed to know to move on."

"You're serious," she realized.

"I think I am." His hands trembled slightly in his lap. He hadn't really said it out loud to himself before.

"Okay."

"I have a feeling that Arthur and Teo have an idea about starting something up. There's really not a place at the Agency for either of them now. I don't know this for sure, but between the three of us, we have a lot of certain expertise that could be put to use, if not good use."

She scooted a little closer to him on the bed. "Seriously?"

He shrugged. "We haven't talked about it, but Arthur has said he won't go back. And those Lexington offices are already all set."

"You want to take Henry's actual company?"

"That just an example. The work is out there, though."

"I know that. We just didn't think you did. Calder's been saying for months how fortunate the Agency is that you haven't wizened up and taken a job in the private sector. Of course it's a drag when I go to work and you're not there, but I guess I could get used to it," she decided with a sad smile, only partially joking.

He took a deep breath before he spoke again. It was this part she likely wouldn't enjoy. "And I'd feel better about not being on the other end of your phone if you weren't routinely in the field."

"Auggie," she sighed, "There's no way I can promise that. That's my job!"

"I know, but if you wanted, if you'd agree to it, Joan could give you another job."

"Right," she laughed, but his face didn't match hers. "Oh. You're not joking. You can ask her for that, and she'll give it to you." She comprehended a little more what she was dealing with here.

"She owes me that much. Hell, she owes _you_ that much."

Annie couldn't fight them all. He'd trapped her. "So that's why we're here? Disarm me in a beautiful location and spring all this on me?" her voiced turned a little cold and defensive as she spoke these words.

He stood. "That's not fair, Annie. I'm just trying to be honest with how I feel about this. You don't have to do anything you don't want to do, especially where I'm concerned."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She jumped up beside him, not backing down now.

"Whatever you need it to mean," he spat as he moved around the room, hands on every surface as he attempted to keep the towel in place. "Where the fuck are my clothes?"

She picked up his bag to throw it at him but stopped. She walked over and gently took his hand, leading him back to the bed and placed his hand on his bag. He ripped it open and pulled on shorts and a t-shirt.

"My cane?" He asked with a little less confidence.

She handed it to him and pointed out the location of his shoes, as well before she sat on the bed and watched him prepare to storm out. With his hand on the doorknob she spoke.

"Auggie, wait." She stood and walked toward him, placing her hand lightly on his arm. "I'm sorry. Can we just talk about this a little more? It doesn't have to be here or now, but 'indignant blind man in unfamiliar surroundings' doesn't usually end well, you know?"

He dropped his head and sighed, waiting for a second before he allowed her a barely perceptible nod. He retreated to the bed and she dressed.

"Do you want to walk around a bit and check out the place?" she asked from the bathroom. Hearing no reply, she walked back into the bedroom to find him already asleep on the bed. She removed his remaining flip flop and cleared his bag off the bed, placing his folded cane and phone on the bedside table right within his reach before she stole out of the room. She'd text him in a little while if she wasn't back before he woke, but he obviously needed some sleep. And she needed some time to think.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Special thanks to my most consistent reviewers. I love hearing what you have to say. This chapter continues upon the angst of the previous but also moves our plot along. I hope you read, review, and enjoy. And if you don't, tell me that, too!

* * *

Chapter 14

When she arrived back in the room a little over an hour later, he was still asleep. The sun was setting, and she was getting hungry. She sat on the bed and softly ran her fingers through his hair in a half-hearted attempt to wake him. Although, if he still needed the sleep, she wanted to leave him alone.

"Auggie?" she spoke his name just above a whisper. "Are you hungry?"

He stretched his arms to his sides and blinked a couple of times. "Where am I?" he asked. He was waking from a sighted dream, and that often left him disoriented for a moment.

"With me. In Costa Rica. In our room."

"Yeah," he remembered, his hands reaching for her. "And I was being a bit of an ass."

"You?" she asked with sarcastic surprise.

"I know. Shocking, right? But I am sorry." His hand found hers. "Let's not talk about work anymore until we get back."

"Okay, but then we do need to talk about it."

He nodded. "We will, but not on vacation." He sat up. "I'm actually not feeling so great. Why don't you grab some dinner without me?"

She felt his forehead. "Are you getting sick? You do look a little pale."

"Just a little headache, but I don't want it to get worse. I'll just take some meds and hang out here and be good as new in the morning."

"You sure?"

"I am."

"Can I bring you anything?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm sorry to send you off to dinner alone, but I think the smell of food might do me in until this one passes."

She reached down and kissed him. "Do you have everything or know where it is at least?"

"I think so. If not, you'll be back in an hour or so."

"True," she smiled as she placed a bottle of water and his pills in his hand. "Feel better."

"Oh, I intend to."

He was sleeping when she returned, so she quietly changed and fell into bed beside him. Just before dawn, though, his thrashing and moaning woke her. Instinctively, her hand reached for him but pulled back in surprise at the scalding temperature of his skin.

"Oh, God. Auggie." She jumped up and turned on the lights. His previously pale skin was now flushed red. He twisted uncomfortably in the bed. She could see that although he was squeezing his eyes tightly shut, he was awake, if not coherent. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"It hurts," was all he moaned in reply.

"Where, Love? Head? Stomach? Somewhere else?"

"Head. All over. 10." He tried not to move, but spasms of pain wracked his body.

She scoured the recesses of her mind for all her knowledge of medicine, tropical and otherwise. "Malaria?" she asked aloud. The fever fit. They were in an endemic area.

"Dengue," he managed. "Nothing else like it."

"Fucking mosquitoes," Annie mumbled as she took stock of their supplies and quickly looked up the symptoms and treatment on her phone. "Shit. Although the treatment is supportive, this says you can get a lot sicker before you start feeling better. We're going to need an evac."

"Thanks. No jungle medicine. Not an op."

"You probably shouldn't take more ibuprofen, but you can take some Tylenol."

"So cold, then hot. And thirsty," he managed.

She grabbed a cool bottle of water and two pills. He swallowed them as he took small sips of the water. "We need more than this. Gatorade at the very least." In the bathroom, she grabbed a couple of towels and doused them in cool water. After placing them around his head and face, she dug again in her bag and found two packets of oral rehydration solution and added them to the remaining water bottles. She glanced at the clock. Four am here made it about 7 am in the District. She made the call to explain their situation before she climbed back in bed with him and tried to sleep until the reply came.

She woke again about two hours later as the sun was coming up. Auggie's fever wasn't any less, even with the Tylenol and cool compresses. The flush of his skin had now given way to what appeared to be an at least partly petechial rash. She pressed against his burning skin; the spots did not disappear, confirming her fear. His platelets and likely red blood cell levels were dropping, putting him at risk for hemorrhagic fever and shock. He needed medical attention now.

As she stood to grab her own phone, someone knocked on the door. Knowing it was far too early for the maid, she wasn't quite sure who it could be. She opened the door and stepped back in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the man standing in front of her.

"Arthur sent me," Ben Mercer answered. "More specifically, he called to see if I was still in the area, and I was. For the most part."

"Arthur doesn't work for the CIA anymore," she sputtered, still surprised that he had materialized in front of her. They hadn't spoken Ben's name in months before Auggie brought him up the night before. She hadn't seen him since his elopement from Bethesda nearly four years earlier.

"I don't always, either." He motioned toward Auggie on the bed. "I figured he would have explained what it's like working for Arthur by now." He shrugged. "Never mind."

"Can you get us out of here?"

"Yeah. I have a plane waiting and a doctor on his way. Where do you want to go?"

"Chicago," Auggie answered quietly from the bed.

"Okay. Arthur said wherever you want." He turned to Annie. "Get your stuff together and check out while I take care of him." Ben set his bag on the floor and opened it, pulling out supplies to start an IV and infusion of fluids. When Annie left the room, he shook his head, standing over Auggie. "Not sure we're going to find a vein here, Buddy. You're kind of in shit shape."

"I'm aware." Auggie sighed. "Just look."

"Yeah, okay." Ben shut up and went to work, eventually finding a suitable IV site and getting the drip going by the time Annie got back.

"I told them Auggie was sick and that we'd be leaving with you. They offered to call the local doctor. I had to convince them not to."

"When was the last time he had Tylenol?" Ben asked, ignoring the rest of her story.

"About 4 hours ago."

"Okay. I'm going to give him some through the IV. It doesn't do much more for fever, but it's pretty good for pain. I'd like to try to get him more comfortable before we try to move him. My guy is bringing a cot we can take him out on, but still, it's gonna be a bit of a jostle to get where we're going."

"Gonna throw up," Auggie called from the bed. Ben pulled a basin from his bag and thrust it into the other man's hands just in time.

"I've got something for that, too," he told Annie as he injected two separate syringes into Auggie's IV line. Right after he finished this, another knock came at the door. Annie opened it and found a dark-haired man in his 40's, also carrying a large bag. Ben looked up. "Come in." He turned to Annie. "This is Dr. Jack Carson. He's been working with me for a while."

The doctor said a brief hello before he headed toward the bed and Auggie. Ben outlined the treatment he'd already started, and they prepared to move their patient to the cot to bring him to the truck waiting below. Over the course of the time it took them to get ready to go, Annie noticed that Auggie had relaxed slightly. His breathing and heart rate had slowed as his fever decreased slightly and his pain subsided substantially.

She leaned close to him. "They have a stretcher thing to carry you out. Are you okay with that?" He nodded, totally spent from the happenings of the morning. "They're taking the bags down now and will be right back up."

"Sorry," he whispered.

"Shhh," she quieted him. "Rest now. We'll be home soon," she assured him as she reached for her phone to call both the Campbells and the Andersons.

Ben and Jack arrived back in the room with the cot. Auggie expended what little energy he had remaining helping them move him from the bed. They carried him down the steps and to the truck. Annie came behind with the concierge and proprietor running after her, expressing their concern. Annie thanked them but assured him that Auggie would be fine and that his sickness was not contagious as she watched the others load him into truck. She hoped she was telling them the truth.

On the plane, Dr. Carson busied himself checking Auggie's fluids and vital signs. Annie sat backwards in her seat watching with considerable concern. Ben reached over about an hour into the flight and touched her hand.

"He's going to be okay, Annie." He tried to reassure her. "Even with complications, people who are treated appropriately get well with no ongoing problems." He nodded toward the doctor. "Jack and I both had it last year, and we're as good as new."

She moved her hand from under his touch. "What are you doing here, anyway? I thought you were strictly Africa and Asia."

"They've filled books with things you don't know," he quipped with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I'm assuming that's your way of saying not everyone needs to know where you are at any given moment." She shrugged. "At least they don't think you're rogue anymore. Wait, do they?"

Ben laughed. "Not completely. Things got a little dicey when Arthur left. I always worked for him – not Henry, so I had to keep it under the radar for a while, just like I'm guessing you guys did to. But I'm good at disappearing." He picked at his thumbnail as though he was deciding whether or not to tell her more before he continued. "I came over here to help out in Colombia. Wasn't sure what I could do, but I've been here on and off with Teo for the past two years or so."

Annie shook her head. "Wait. You know Teo?"

"You think Arthur stopped watching out for him when Auggie was no longer available?"

"But you and Auggie haven't worked together. Have you?"

Ben shook his head. "He covered Europe and Central and South America and I was Asia and Africa. We didn't ever have to meet face to face, but I knew Arthur had other people in play."

"Did you know Helen? Do you know her?"

Ben nodded. "There aren't a lot of us left from the original crew, but we've crossed paths a few times over the years."

"Recently?"

"I don't think we should talk about it."

"So yes." Ben looked away. "Did Auggie know she was still alive? Did you tell him the last time we were together?"

"When would I have told him? I wasn't ever alone with him. Plus, he wasn't thinking about Helen when you were around."

"Well, anyway. Thanks for coming."

"Arthur said you needed help."

"Auggie needed help," she clarified.

He lowered his voice. "I didn't come for Auggie."

She realized she wasn't wearing the engagement ring. She reached for her bag and retrieved it from the front pocket. "You haven't seen this yet, so I'll let that slide." She slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I've heard it doesn't usually go well when he starts handing out rings."

"Well, you've left me two too many times to have a say in that."

"I am who I am, Annie. So you're right. I have no say, other than hoping that you'll be happy."

"Thanks, Ben. I appreciate that." She hoped he meant it.

The sat in silence for the rest of the trip with Annie occasionally making her way back to Auggie's bed to check on him. Most times she found him sleeping or in too much pain to do anything more than tolerate her hand on his briefly. They had no way of analyzing his blood yet or of giving him a transfusion even if he did need it. That would have to wait until they landed. Annie prayed that Dr. Hamilton had been able to get a team together to meet him at the airport.

When they landed less than 12 hours after she first discovered Auggie in his feverish state, she wasn't feeling so great herself. A sigh of relief escaped her when she saw Brendan, Dana, Jim and Gwen waiting with an ambulance on the tarmac. After the medical staff boarded the plane to tend to Auggie, she made her way down the steps with their things. Brendan rushed forward to help her.

"They say he'll be okay, just out of commission for a couple of weeks," were her first words of assurance to him as he slung the two bags over his shoulders.

"That's good, but how are you?" He asked as they covered the distance between the plane and his family.

"Really glad to see you."

TBC


End file.
